Contrapunto
by WonWon Galla
Summary: Draco y Hermione, no pueden vivir sin insultarse y quedan todos los días en la torre de astronomía para su duelo diario de insultos…¿Qué saldrá de esto? Entra y descúbrelo! One-Shot. Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Contiene lenguaje poco apropiado para menores ;)


Resumen: Draco y Hermione, no pueden vivir sin insultarse y quedan todos los días en la torre de astronomía para su duelo diario de insultos…. Sienten que no pueden vivir sin insultarce. ¿Qué saldrá de esto? Entra y descúbrelo! One-Shot.

Disclaimer: _Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**Contrapunto**

- ¡Hurón!

- ¡Rata de biblioteca!

- ¡Egocéntrico!

- ¡Come-libros!

- ¡Narcisista!

- ¡Ese es un derivado del nombre de mi Madre!

- ¡Hijo de tu Madre!

- ¡Hija de Muggles!

Un "Ohhhh" colectivo se escucho en el pasillo, lleno de gente observando la discusión de ambos jóvenes de tercer año.

- Golpe bajo, Granger – dijo Blaise Zabini detrás del rubio.

- Hoy ganas tu Malfoy, espero verte mañana a las Doce del mediodía en la torre de astronomía para la revancha – dijo Hermione señalando a Draco con un dedo acusador.

- ¿Para qué Granger? ¿Para que te gane de nuevo? - dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras de una manera más altanera que de costumbre. Con esa sonrisa ladeada que posee.

- Tienes miedo de que te gane, demostrarías tu valentía al enfrentarte conmigo mañana a las doce. Te espero allá – dijo Hermione y se fue con Ron y Harry que la miraban incrédulos .

Hace ya bastantes semanas, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se reunían todos los días, o casi todos, para "pelear" en un duelo de insultos. Los hechizos eran eficientes pero recibían un serio castigo, aquel como el de primer año en el bosque; pero los insultos, palabrotas o como los llamen, surten un mejor efecto y son permitidos en cierta manera.

– Deberían estudiar para pociones - dijo Hermione y se fue a la biblioteca.

Mientras con Draco las cosas estaban excelente, ¡hasta no molestó a los de primer año! Era un record, una semana sin molestar a los niñitos de primero, dado a que cierta castaña le divertía lo suficiente para estar de buen humor todos los días. ¡Hasta no insultó a los hijos de muggles! Aunque el no tuviera prejuicios a la sangre, tenía que conservar una reputación y los _contrapuntos _con la castaña no hacían más que subirle el ego.

– Zabini! ¿Qué te parece si jugamos ajedrez? Hoy estoy de humor – dijo Draco entrando a la sala común de Slytherin.

– Se te ve de buen humor desde que empezaste a _pelear_ con Granger y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si quiero jugar ajedrez – dijo sentándose en un sillón verde de terciopelo mientras que el rubio en un sillón doble color negro de cuero.

– Me causa gracia insultar a Granger y probar su repertorio de insultos –sacó la barita de su túnica – ¡_Accio ajedrez mágico! _– y el tablero de ajedrez mágico se instaló en una mesa cercana y comenzaron a jugar.

Al día siguiente, a las doce en la torre de astronomía.

Allí estaban Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, en el centro de un gran círculo de personas curiosas y chismosas, expectantes de las sucesos que eran prontos a ocurrir. Con ropa de calle vestían, Malfoy elegantemente casual y Hermione como Hermione simplemente. Harry y Ron estaban buscando a Sirius Black secretamente con la capa y el mapa del merodeador, _dos menos_ pensó Hermione.

– Siempre puntual, Malfoy – dijo Hermione con los brazos en las caderas, estilo Molly Weasley.

– Es lo menos que puedes esperar, Granger – escupió Draco acercándose a la castaña.

– Tan egocéntrico como siempre – dijo Hermione, un silencio inundó la sala en espera de "El duelo de _Contrapunto". _

– Tan Aburrida como de costumbre Granger –

– Nunca tan aburrida como tu Malfoy – contraatacó Hermione

–¿Me estas llamando aburrido?¿A mi? – Se auto señalócon el dedo. Un "Uhhhh" se escucho en la sala.

– Habla el rubio teñido – Dijo Hermione.

– ¡Pelo-Arbusto! –

–¡Rubio Oxigenado! –

– ¡Pelo-Paja! –

– ¡Pelo de Plástico! –

– ¡Ignorante! –

– ¡Arrogante! ¡Egocéntrico! ¡Egoísta! ¡Machista! ¡Mujeriego de Profesión! ¡Racista!– espetó Hermione Rápidamente, como una ráfaga de Hechizos.

– …. – Malfoy no pudo articular palabra por unos instantes. "Uhhhh" dijo el público.

– ¡Já! Gane yo hoy Malfoy – dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras al más puro estilo de Draco Malfoy, que parece que esta perdiendo sus derechos de Autor…

- Espero verte aquí el Lunes después de clases, no seas impuntual Granger - Dijo y se retiró la manera que le enseñaron: Frente alta. espalda recta y sin avergonzarse de a ver perdido.

_"__El lunes ganó Granger, el martes yo, el miércoles ella, el jueves yo. Esto se a convertido en una rutina diaria, de alguna manera me siento incompleto si no la insulto lo suficiente"_ – pensó Draco mientras se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin.

_"__¿Por qué no puedo pensar tranquila sin que Malfoy este en mis pensamientos? Siempre insultándome, pero desde que decidí empezar a responderle, siento que necesito verlo, insultarlo, saber que me responderá y estará allí el día siguiente para la revancha. Me estoy volviendo loca, algún día de estos debería visitar la enfermería" – _piensa Hermione mientras va al lago, el lugar acordado con Draco para el duelo diario.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, cada día, de cada semana en Hogwarts se encontraban para discutir. Siempre era lo mismo, un día ganaba Hermione y el otro Draco. Con el tiempo y los dementores las peleas eran cada vez menos populares y casi nadie iba a verlas.

Sin embargo ellos seguían. Un extraño impulso los obligaba a reunirse diariamente para pelear. Y cada vez le ponían más entusiasmo en buscar los insultos más paranoicos e incluso infantiles, desde el "Feo" a el "Cabeza de chorlito". En otras palabras ya no eran emocionantes, no eran lo mismo que antes, pero para ellos, era cada vez más intrigante y emocionante.

Sentían una extraña atracción.

Un día normal, dentro de lo que es normal en Hogwarts, Hermione y Draco no se habían visto en numerosos días, y estaban impacientes esperando que alguno de ellos, se rindiera (Por así decirlo) y acordara el lugar y hora de reunión. El que cedió esta ves fue Draco y mandó, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un trozo de pergamino volando por el Gran comedor. Hermione lo recibió y lo leyó mientras Dumbledore daba su típico discurso de la cena; el papel decía:

_"__Come-Libros Granger:_

_Torre de Astronomía, a medianoche._

_Espero con ansias debatir un rato contigo, Rata-de-Biblioteca-Granger._

_D.M."_

Y Hermione, en el lado contrario del pergamino, escribió:

_"__Draco-Hurón-Engreído-Malfoy:_

_Te veo allí, si no soy puntual significa que me atraparon, pero no creo que pase._

_Yo también quiero pelear un rato Malfoy._

_H.G."_

Y lo envió discretamente por los aires con un hechizo, y comprobó que Draco lo recibiera. Cuando este lo hizo, se sonrieron cómplices. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por alguien que los observaba desde hace bastante tiempo; muy curioso del tema.

Ese alguien, el mismo que cogió el trozo de pergamino cuando termino la cena no fue nadie más que el mismísimo … Albus Dumbledore. _Estaré allí - _Pensó.

Ambos contrincantes tenían el plan de salida listos, Hermione consiguió la capa de invisibilidad de Harry con el pretexto de _"Se me ha olvidado devolver unos libros y no quiero quedar mal con la señora Prince" _fue lo que le dijo a Harry y este aceptó a regañadientes. Draco, en cambio, le dijo sencillamente a Blaise:_ " Saldré esta noche, asuntos personales" _y Blaise sabe que es mejor no preguntar y hacerse cargo de los gorilas sin rechistar. Dumbledore había bajado la seguridad dentro del castillo por una noche, sabiendo que en realidad Sirius no era una amenaza y quería saber que exactamente hacían sus alumnos estrella a las Doce de la noche en la torre de astronomía, solos.

_A media noche en la Torre de Astronomía._

Y allí estaban los dos, muy puntuales como de costumbre, vestidos con batas y pijamas de dormir. Sabían que no duraría mucho, así que no se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa, se entendían demasiado bien y se atraían dentro de sus particulares parámetros.

Un extraño impulso los hizo acercarse y abrazarse con fuerza. Venían tiempos difíciles y lo sabían; quizás sería uno de sus últimos encuentros durante mucho tiempo. No se tomaron la molestia de separarse luego de un largo rato, se supone que nadie los veía, se supone. Luego se separarse y tomar distancia comenzaron a hablar.

– Parece que me has extrañado, Granger – dice Draco burlonamente.

– No tanto como tu a mi, Malfoy – dice Hermione divertida.

– Me alagas, Hermione – dice Draco dramáticamente llevándose una mano al corazón.

– ¿Por qué no cambiamos nuestra "Payada del Contrapunto" por una noche y nos alagamos? – dice Hermione entusiasmada.

– Me parece buena idea, quiero ver cuanto me puedes alagar en una noche. Empecemos – dice Draco, poniéndose en posición de batalla. Algo los hace no poder parar de sonreír.

– Eres Guapo, Alto, rubio con ojos azules – dice Hermione en posición de batalla.

– Tu eres Hermosa, castaña, ojos café miel, pómulos definidos y bien distribuida físicamente – dice Draco mirándola.

– Tienes piel de porcelana, blanca como la nieve y suave como una pluma – agrega Granger.

– Eres inteligente como el mismo Einstein, bella como Afrodita y fiel como perro faldero – Hermione ríe ante la comparación.

– Tu no te quedas atrás, eres más astuto que Homero, guapo como Bratt Pitt y cantas como las musas de los dioses – dice Hermione y Draco sólo sonríe. Si alguien los conociera lo suficientemente bien, se daría cuenta que , a su manera, se están coqueteando y alagando, con sonrisas bobas de enamorados.

Dumbledore admira la escena, perplejo y asombrado por el carácter tan diferente que presentan cuando creen que están solos. Sabía que ellos practicaba, según le habían dicho, algo parecido a "La payada del contrapunto"; que es un tipo de duelo entre dos contrincantes que improvisan décimas de poesía acompañados por el sonido de una guitarra, es una cultura popular de origen Chileno. La versión de sus estudiantes está muy lejos de ser una versión real, pero sigue cumpliendo el mismo propósito: el duelo de dos contrincantes de diferentes familias y de diferentes conocimientos, poniéndose a prueba en el campo de la improvisación. Simplemente sorprendente.

Unas carcajadas lo sacan de sus pensamientos y ve como los jóvenes se acercan lentamente, cada vez más.

–Hermione, eres tan perfecta que te podría besar – dice Draco tomándole el mentón.

– Draco, tu eres tan hermoso, inteligente, astuto y divertido que te besaría y te comería a besos – dice Hermione mientras pone su mano en el cuello de Draco.

_ Entonces háganlo – dice Dumbledore, en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que ambos lo escuchasen.

Y se besan, lenta y tiernamente.

Por que ellos se atraen a su manera y por fin han descubierto que no pueden vivir sin el otro. No importa lo que pase, cuanto tiempo estén sin verse, siempre se encontrarán para Contrapuntear y robarse uno que otro beso, escondidos entre la seguridad de la noche y Dumbledore es su confidente.

Por eso no pararon de juntarse cuando ya a nadie le parecía divertido, por eso necesitaban verse las caras diariamente para saber que el otro estuviera bien y por eso están allí ahora.

Se separan y se miran a los ojos.

– Creí escuchar la voz de alguien – dice Draco.

– Yo también, mejor vámonos antes de que nos descubran– y cada uno emprende el camino de vuelta a su torre, con sonrisas bobas de enamorados en el rostro y más felices de lo normal.

Al día siguiente fueron llamados Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger a la oficina del director. Cuando entraron Dumbledore pidió que los dejasen hablar a solas. Ambos jóvenes estaban usando sus máscaras de odio e indiferencia.

Dumbledore se sienta y los mira: –Su secreto está bien guardado conmigo y debo decir que admiro el arte del Contrapunto.

_"__El susurro de ayer fue el, sin duda alguna!"-_ pensó Hermione perpleja.

_"__Viejo Barbón, ¡Lo tiene que saber todo siempre!_" –piensa enojado Draco.

Los asombrados y perplejos son ahora Draco y Hermione.

– Nos se preocupen, no se lo contaré a nadie. Pero a cambio espero que no salgan en los horarios que no son correctos. – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y parándose para mirar unos cuadros.– Se pueden ir.

–Adiós – dijo Draco cortante.

–Hasta luego– dijo Hermione asombrada aún, sin asimilar la situación.

Mientras bajan las escaleras, Draco dice: – No por ese viejo dejare de pelear contigo, Hermione –

– En el lago a las Cinco de la tarde – dice Hermione acomodando los libros que llevaba, sonriendo, lo que hizo que el humor negro de Draco desapareciera y dejara ver una sonrisa sincera.

– No lo dudes, siempre estaré para ti –

– Nada ni nadie me lo impedirá –

– Hasta el fin de los tiempos por ti –

– Para pelear ya no más –

Se acercan peligrosamente, muy cerca, casi rosándose con sus cuerpo. Se besan rápidamente y se separan al instante, temerosos de que los observen.

– ¿Pretexto para amigos? – dice Draco alejándose por el pasillo.

– _Contrapunto –_ y se alejan por el pasillo.

Y así fue, a las cinco estuvieron reunidos en el lago, para enfrentarse en su típica batalla de insultos para terminar abrazados besándose en las raíces enormes de un viejo árbol, que juntos con las sombras de la tarde nublada, eran los únicos espectadores silenciosos de la escena.

_– __Desde hoy y para siempre –_ susurran abrazados, Draco y Hermione. Todo lo que pueda pasar no los podrá separar, porque ellos no son amantes, ellos son contrincantes en el contrapunto, en su contrapunto. Se quieren a su manera y punto.

¿Y, quién es el lector para cuestionarlos?

¿Fin?

No para ellos, pero si para este relato.

_Listo, terminé. Este extraño fanfic surgió de la clase de lenguaje, en la cual tuve que investigar de Mulato Taguada y Don Javier de la Rosa, que "Contrapuntearon" durante ochenta horas. El mismo día vi el anuncio del reto temático de Julio y me dije: "Draco y Hermione discuten constantemente, por qué no hacerlo?". Me tardé un poco pero por fin lo termine._

_Espero que les haya gustado y acepto sugerencias! _

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
